Electrical contactors of various sorts have been utilized in a large variety of applications for many years. As a consequence, the art is quite well developed and competitive offerings are comparable in terms of reliability and long life.
Consequently, much of the competition between manufacturers revolves principally about price. It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a contactor assembly that can be manufactured most economically and yet retain or improve upon the reliability of prior art constructions.
The present invention is directed to accomplishing that result.